Chireru Amakuni
(unofficial) | partner = Noire Amakuni | base of operations = | relatives = Shura Amakuni (Adopted Mother, Deceased) Gaia Amakuni (Adopted Father) Natsu Amakuni (Adopted Aunt) Reginald Amakuni (Adopted Brother) Noire Amakuni (Adopted sister) | education = Amakuni Clan | shikai = Kusanagi | bankai = |roleplay debut = |series debut = |english = David Vincent |japanese = Tetsuya Kakihara }} Chieru Amakuni is a former ryoka with an unknown background, he was saved by Noire Amakuni upon the former awakening in the Rukongai fighting three Hollows while fatally wounded. He has since then been adopted into the Amakuni Clan. He fights alongside Noire and is unofficially affiliated with Eleventh Division. Personality A man with a childish demeanor and a lust for adventure,he is a brilliant fighter and possesses a keen rationality. He is also known to have quite a vulgar vocabulary and a standoff-ish attitude. Chireru has a massive appetite and is quite a sloppy eater. During a fight he is always full of focus and takes in every detail, enjoying it as if it were quality food. Chireru's biggest weakness of all is his love of sweets, something Noire exploits fully to pull a large number of pranks on him. He is often seen to be gullible in non-combat situations. History He has little memory of the time before being rescued from Hollows by Noire Amakuni and taken in as one of the Amakuni, except that he knows that he was married and that the fatal injuries he received prior to awaking in the Rukongai to a Hollow were inflicted by an entity known as the God of Emptyness, losing his ability to activate his "Kekkai state" powers( though theorized that his new environment will never allow him to access those abilities ever again). When enlisted by the Amakuni, he was immendiantly trained in various fighting arts native to Soul Society, Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu respectively. During an exercise trip to the World of the Living along with Gaia Amakuni, the two sought out Tazuma the swordsmith. Gaia, representing only himself and Chireru and not the Amakuni as a whole, requested that he take a look at Chireru's Kusanagi( to which Tazuma momentarily thought himself to be reunited with one of the Sankishin Zanpakuto that he himself made). After analyzing the blade's spiritual composition, declared that this was not the blade he forged in his prime and that it wasn't even a Zanpakuto, though noted that due to its unique craftsmanship, could possibly be reforged as one. Chireru, after momentarily thinking it over, decided against it, saying that he would invade Kusanagi's individuality for doing so. The two parted ways with the retired swordsmith, though not before indulging in the cuisine of Tazuma's quality restaurant dinners (Chireru even complimented that it was the best food he'd eaten in ages). It wasn't look before the Wandenreich invaded the Soul Society. In the confusion, Chireru stumbled upon a sealed Natsu beneath the Amakuni estate while gathering supplies. He was found by the current head of the clan moments later, who explained that Natsu, who was the founder of the Amakuni, was sealed here for her treason against the Gotei 13. Then, a powerful man waltz in the the pair. That man was none other than Yhwach, the Leader of the Wandenreich. Without warning, he disposed of the Amakuni Leader, leaving Chireru paralyzed at the sight. Yhwach then freed Natsu and offered her a truce, as he considered her one of the Special War Powers. Natsu, grateful of releasing her and viewing the Quincy as the solution to the Shinigami she so despised, took the man at his offer. Noticing Chireru's prescence, Natsu asked where his allegiances lie. Noting his life on the line, he merely said the Amakuni was his one true allegiance. Natsu, satisified with his answer, stated she as the Head of the Clan once again, and her first act was to recall the Amakuni from the front lines, to further weaken the Shinigami forces. Chireru took to recalling Noire. Despite her appearent disgust for her clans actions, did not dare resist such an order. Chireru merely asked her to put up with it, saying he was far less pleased as she was. It wasn't long until the start of the second invasion that Noire and Chireru went awall, deeming the Quincy and Natsu the very thing they swore to destroy. The duo made a fierce team, managing to defeat several unnamed Sternritter opponents through combination attacks and hit-and-run tactics, taking advantage of Chireru's unique reishi composition, which can't be targeted for reishi absorption techniques. However the two encounter Haschwalth, though rather than stay and fight, he retreats in order to fulfill the summon of his majesty, leaving Reginald Amakuni to fight in his place. Chireru regretted not telling Noire that the Amakuni had fallen in with the Wandenreich(as she thought the Amakuni were recalled to protect their own assets...), as she learned learned the truth via her brother. In a mad rush Noire clashed with Reginald, leaving Chireru to observe Reginald's style of fighting. As Noire was about to be overwhelming, Chireru finally stepped in, and the duo managed to fight against Reginald on equal footing. Gaia then showing up to disrupted the fight, declaring he shall join Noire and Chireru to set up a Amakuni Clan in exile, which would join Shinigami forces to overthrow the Wandenreich establishment. With this, Reginald himself retreated, fearing the combine power of the trio. As the three decided to seek allies as their next course of action, they were encountered by none other than Natsu herself. Gaia stayed in order to fend her off, while Chireru and Noire fled to find allies. Even after the war with the Wandenreich was decided, the Amakuni Civil War was far from decided. Powers and Abilities Uncommon resilience: Chireru's recovery rate is faster than ordinary humans, requiring only a week to recuperate from fatal injuries(with help from Noire's Kido) Kido Novice: Having learned Kido recently, he has yet to to gain a profinciency in the art. However, he is shown to have memorized the incantation of Sōkatsui, and is capable in its use. However, he otherwise has difficulty in utilizing other Kido, Bakudo in particular. Shunpo Practitioner: '''Chireru has proven to be natural fast, even without Shunpo. While not yet an expert, he has proven faster than Noire in the use of Shunpo. * '''Speed Clones: Chireru has proven to have a minor proficiency in this skill. However, his current skill only allows him to make 3 clones of himself at once. Unusual spiritual pressure: While the amount of spirit pressure Chireru is unknown as of yet, it should be noted however that the composition of his spiritual pressure is unique to the point that reishi absorption techniques have no effect. Zanjustu Expert: Chireru is highly skilled in the sword arts, he has proven to be an expert of kenjutsu. He is capable of fending off several lesser opponents at once or engage a stronger one near-equal opponent for a short period of time. *'ShinganKen-Ryu': A style of kenjutsu practiced by Amakuni clan members of Chireru's bloodline. As the name suggests, it works well in conjuction with Shingan. It is a kenjutsu style reliant upon attacking percieved weakness and powerful counter attacks. There are four known techniques that accompany this style of fighting: *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī jūden(魂充電, Soul Charge):' The most standard technique of ShinganKen-Ryu, it is thrust from a sword coupled with the perception of Shingan, allowing for pinpoint accuracy. This technique is the embodiment of the style. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: No ji warutsu( の次ワルツ, Next Waltz):' The only technique used outside Shingan's influence, it is a two step attack, usually·using the first strike to as a decoy strike, then unleashing the second strike with greater force. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Hogo-sha chōrui(保護者鳥類,Guardian Birds):' The defensive form of ShinganKen-Ryu, which the practitioner launches several continuous high-speed sword strikes that creates a zone that can intercepts various attacks. Powerful adversaries can offset this zone by injecting a powerful barrage of sword swipes of their own. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī no harikēn(魂のハリケーン, Soul Hurricane):' Since being welcomed as a member of "This" clan Amakuni, he developed a technique that draws out Chireru's spiritual pressure into a strike of raw physical power. * Shingan "Soul's Eye": Unique to clan Amakuni(Chireru's bloodline) and certain few other individuals, soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wielders can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will. Truely refined users of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one another, though in short bursts only. * Akuma Shingan: Shingan evolved state, which allows the user to dispel illusions, barriers and Kido attacks with an spiritual potential equal to or weaker than its wielder. In addition, 30% of the brains limiters are disabled, resulting in enhanced physical properties Weapon(s) Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Having learned from Tazuma that this Kusanagi was not in fact a Zanpakuto, it is refered as a Holy Sword, as stated by Chireru. Kusanagi is like a Zanpakuto due to the fact it has a spirit of its own. The blade itself can be utilized by gathering in spiritual power and unleashing it. As of yet, Chireru has two techniques of unleashing his spiritual pressure through Kusanagi: * KuroTsu-Hoshi (black-star(黒つ星)): A unpredictable ball of condensed spiritual power, released off the tip of Kusanagi's blade. It has the capability to bypass defensive spells and Kido. Its overall power is dependent on its size. * Espada Bombarda (sword bombardment): A jolt of spirit energy released through Kusanagi. While it starts as a large, potent wave, the further its target is, the more the jolt will divid and speed up until there are ten energy jolts that are weaker yet faster projectile. Other appearances in Media Chireru is one of the main protagonists in Avatar Wiki fanfiction series Legend of Korra-Chitose Gen Crossover, maintaining his full spiritual powers in the series, plus skills unique to the crossover. Trivia * Chireru Amakuni is ShikonChireru's original character. * This variantion of Chireru has been adapted into the Bleach Universe * Chireru's Tamashi no hariken is based off Saito Haijime's( of Ruroun Kenshin) Gatotsu: Zeroshiki * Chireru's theme is SUSANOOH(Hakumen's theme) from Blazblue: Calamity Trigger OST. * Chireru is the only known member of the clan unable to use Materia Getsuga.